Jake Driscoll
Jake Driscoll (born 1976) is a minor character in The IT Files. A member of Interpol, Jake is based out of Vancouver, Canada. Biography Jake was born in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. A martial arts enthousiast from a young age, Jake had earned a black belt in karate by the age of fifteen, picking up another in aikido just as he graduated from high school. Eager to put his skills to the test, Jake managed to join the Royal Canadian Mounted Police (RCMP) but a year into his career faced charges of excessive force. Jake was acquitted but the fact threatened to blemish his career. As fortune would have it it Interpol was looking for a possible recruit to infiltrate underground fighting tournaments that had been taking place in Jake's hometown. Leaping at the chance to join Interpol, Jake resigned from the RCMP and went into a deep-cover operation, spending a year learning more martial arts before being put into play. The assignment to take down the underground tournaments cost Jake two years of his life, not including his time just spent preparing. Jake's record with the RCMP made him have to fight to gain acceptance and he nearly killed four people during his testing period but finally he was made privy to everything. After the success of the operation Jake's cover, still intact, was continued, the new Interpol agent then sent to areas all over Japan including Tokyo. During one assignment Jake's contact was another unknown face with Interpol, Takahishi Nakamura, the pair keeping in touch after the mission ended. It wasn't until 2007 that Jake's long undercover career finally had to come to an end, his cover compromised but not before shutting down several illegal underground fighting arenas, including several that featured death-matches. Jake was made a senior member of the Toronto section's undercover operations, heading up several cases related to the Asian underworld in both Canada and the northern United States. In early 2009 Grace Tremblay was assigned to Jake as his new partner. Jake also worked with Canadian Security Intelligence Service to help take down former members of the Paradise Foundation, in particular tracking Jennifer Yates. Soon after his work with CSIS Jake and his partner were transferred to Vancouver. Jake and Grace were assigned to work with the International Temporal Enforcement Agency in Tokyo to track down a Yakuza clan using Type-7 Chips, and during the assignment the partners became lovers. Jake ended up proving invaluable during the take-down of the Imagawa Clan alongside Team Delta, also getting the chance to work with his friend Tak again. Personal Information * Current Age: 33 * Height: 6'2" * Weight: 200 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Brown * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: Vancouver, CA * Sexual Preference: Women Releationships Romances * Grace Tremblay, Lover and also Partner * Nicole Kao, Ex-Girlfriend Friends * Ryan Tully, also Co-Worker * Takahishi Nakamura Appearances * The IT Files: Jennifer's Art * The IT Files: Takahishi's Choice * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Adventures of a Ninja Girl Trivia * Jake is based on actor Ryan Reynolds. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files Category:Interpol